Coco's girlfriend
by MisteriosaSaky
Summary: Even if Coco is called "The Gentleman" of the Heavenly Kings, he is really a stubborn 5 years old child when it concern the girl he love, why else he dont accept his feeling? after all have been years, years since he love her, maybe a little push in the right direction can help him? But knowing him probably not really... CocoxOc slight KingsXOc one-sided SaniXOc
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: i dont own Coco, Sani, Zebra and Starjun, i dont own Toriko serie, because if i did i'll make it a reverse harem with Komatsu a beautiful girl, that or with Hitomi in there like the female protagonist**_

_**A/N:**_ _I give thanks to my new friend lunamugetsu, thanks to her help im able to publish it, even if it have many grammar mistakes i belive it is not so bad, after al this is the first time i write something in english_

_**Sumary**_: Even if Coco is called "The Gentleman" of the Heavenly Kings, he is really a stubborn 5 years old child when it concern the girl he love, why else he dont accept his feeling? after all have been years, years since he love her, maybe a little push in the right direction can help him? But knowing him probably not really... CocoxOc slight

KingsXOc one-sided SaniXOc

* * *

"Coco's Girlfriend"

Chapter 1: 'An Unexpected Relationship"

"im so happy! all of you are enjoying the century soup i made" -Komatsu said at seen all his friends enjoy his cooking, at his words Coco lift his head to look at Komatsu with a sheeplish smile-

"Komatsu-kun?" -he said blushing a little, insecure for a Unknown reason- "do you mind if i ask for a bit of the soup?"

"you want more? no problem!" -he reply grinning at his question-

"not, not exacly" -he said embarased- "i mean to take at home..." -at his words all of them turn in his direction, with a protest ready in his lips, but Toriko is faster-

"you want Hitomi-chan to try it?" -Toriko ask with a knowing chuckle-

"im so obvios?" -he answer with a blush and scratching his cheek in embarasment, making the people arond them confused-

"Hitomi-chan?" -Komatsu ask voicing the confusion in everyone mind, Toriko chuckle at that, and Coco seem even more shy-

"Hitomi-chan is Coco's girlfriend!" -Toriko answer laughting at that, making the others gasp in surprise-

"Coco's?" -Match said, Takimaru continue- "girlfriend?"

"why is i never hear of that?" -Teppei ask confused-

"Toriko! DONT SAID THAT LIES!" -Coco exclaim embaraced- "Hitomi and i arent dating!" -he said with a bright blush-

"uhh? dont you?" -Toriko ask confused, to look at him- "what are you waiting for? i throught you have been dating after all that time..." -that only make Coco bush more- "you two have been walking in fragile ice even since the old days, you love each other, that is pretty obvious"

"you dont know anything!" -he said blushing Neo-Tomato red-

"you are an idiot! you know all of us have a crush in her, even Zebra, but you are incapable to concrete that" -that make Coco fitget in shame- "Zebra and i are over that, but Sani is stuborn, saying he is better for her"

"i-i know, but i can date her" -he said looking at the floor-

"Even if hear your romantic life is funny, i have more important things to do" -Match said in a serious tone, that cause Coco to blush and Toriko laugh-

"ahhh! the young love!" -Setsuno said giggling at Coco's disconfort- "but what Match-kun said is true, i have to come back, i still have things i need to take care" -she look at Coco with a serious exprecion- "the next time you have to tell me everything!" -starting to giggle one more time, and Coco's blush deeper-

"im sorry but i need to go to" -Takimaru said blushing- "the Gourmet Knight are waiting me"

"and i need to talk to my master" -Teppei said serious- "after all he always said, 'Teppei, when you take a job for me, i expet to you to give me a full report after it', isnt like i dont do it, but he keep saying that, and for what happen in the last i been unable to give it, probably my master is gonna punnish me, and i need to do a written report to..." -he said in a rush to scratch his head with a sheeplishly grin in his face- "that is the reason"

"so...all of you are leaving?" -Komatsu ask, his face in a disapointed expression-

"i stay! after all im still hungry and your food is the best!" -Toriko said, shalowing everything at arm reach-

"im staying to, at least for a little bit" -Coco said, a shy smile in his face- "if i return now my customers in the fortuneteller shop are gonna put a fuss if i dont open"

After that the customers leave the restaurant, and only Toriko, Coco and Komatsu stayed

"That was out of place Toriko" -Coco said anoyed and embarrassed because the previous chat-

"It's true, you guys are basically dating" Toriko said

"Ah, Coco-san, who exactly is Hitomi-san"

Komatsu asked

"Like I said, she's Coco's girlfriend" Toriko said

"We're not dating!" Coco yelled while blushing

"And to answer your question" -glaring at Toriko's direction- "she is an old friend, and like Toriko, Sani and Rin that you already know, and the problem child that is Zebra, we all grow together, because of that she is like a sister of sorts"

"Sister my pants! She is your girlfriend!" -Toriko said-

"S-Shut up!" -Coco yell in embarrassment, bushing at his words-

"Coco-san." Komatsu said, "where is Hitomi-san?"

"She lives in a secluded place, she feel uncomfortable with many people, not because she is shy, but for her powers" -Coco chuckled hiding a frown- "time to time she leave her house to hunt, and because my place is closer and more easy to reach, sometimes she stay there, today she is gonna stay there" -at that words Coco glared at Toriko's form with a blush- "and no! We arent dating!"

"Denial means that you are dating" Toriko said

"It would be nice to meet Hitomi-san, but if it makes her uncomfortable, I don't want to be a bother" Komatsu said

"Im sure she'll be happy to meet you, and you arent a bother" -Coco said in a matter of fact tone- "is how many people, rather than people instead that make her uncomfortable" -Frowning unconsciously-

"If it's okay" Komatsu said, "I'll bring her a big pot of Century Soup"

Yun! Yun!

"You want to meet her too, Yun" Komatsu asked

Yun!

"She'll be glad to finally meet you Komatsu, and knowing her, im sure she'll be static to meet Yun here" -petting its head-

"I'm glad," Komatsu said with Yun agreeing with him

"How much time spend you two together? After all i doubt you tell her of Komatsu in a few encounters" -Toriko said, trying to catch him-

"That doesnt matter!" -Coco blush and yell- "And it was mostly Sani who tell her of him"

"So, when can we meet her" Komatsu asked trying to change the subject

"Probably in a few days" -glaring at Toriko, like daring him to make a comment- "the most probable is that she'll be tired today, and tomorrow she sleep into the afternoon, and after that kiss and i are gonna help her to go at her home"

"Denial, denial" -Toriko chucled-

"Toriko" -Coco said blushed and releasing a sign- "it doesnt matter how many times you said that, we arent dating"

"Just pointing it out" he said

"Anyway, feel free to eat as much soup as you want" Komatsu said as he looked at the heavenly kings talking

"Thank you Komatsu, but im full and i need to return to my house, Hitomi is in her way, and sadly i cant predict when or how she can be"

"I'll take more of that soup" Toriko said

"Okay Toriko-san" he turned to Coco, " bye Coco-san have a safe trip"

"I'll see you again Komatsu" Coco said and then left

When Coco is in a safe distance

"Toriko-san? Why is that Coco-san act like that?" -Komatsu ask shyly-

"You mean why he denied his feelings?" -Toriko said with amusement, but also anoyance-

"Yeah" he said

"Coco, isn't the type to out rightly admit his feelings, he's pretty shy around Hitomi, probably thinking that if he were to admit his feelings she wouldn't feel the same" Toriko said

"There is also the matter of his poison, she gave a shit, but he is afraid to hurt her" -Toriko said with clear annoyance-

"Well I hope Coco goes around to admit his feelings" Komatsu said, "Toriko-san would you like more soup?"

"Yeah keep it coming"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ That is all for now, i have at least 2 more chapters written but i need to fix many grammar mistakes, sadly i barely can write properly in english so if one of my readers want to help me becoming my Beta i'll be more than happy_

_**GOOD FOOD FOR EVERYONE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ i dont own Coco, Sani, Zebra and Starjun, i dont own Toriko serie, because if i did i'll make it a reverse harem with Komatsu a beautiful girl, that or with Hitomi in there like the female protagonist

A/N: I give thanks to my new friend and beta, at lest temporal Umi Tatsuky thanks to her help i'm able to publish it soo fast! the chapter probably have a few mistakes, but is better than the previous one, the chapter contain a bit(or more than a bit) ooc characters, especialy Coco, in the bottom are some explications of that behavoir(but only sligthly)

Important: i'll been writing alternatives versions of this story, to know more in read the bottom of this chapter but pease! please! i need a beta!

Sumary: Even if Coco is called "The Gentleman" of the Heavenly Kings, he is really a stubborn 5 years old child when it concern the girl he love, why else he dont accept his feeling? after all have been years, years since he love her, maybe a little push in the right direction can help him? But knowing him probably not really... CocoxOc slight KingsXOc one-sided SaniXOc

* * *

"Coco's Girlfriend"

Chapter 2: "The curious relationship between them"

A few days later, in a house hidden in a mountain where Coco, Kiss and a tall curvy woman, she wear a mostly black with red details lolita dress. She had cute glasses and her red long hair in a loose braid, a beautiful woman without doubt.

"Hitomi, are you sure that you want to do it?" -Coco asked looking at her with clear concern-

"I'm fine Coco" -cupping his cheek- "it's not the first time I go to the town"

"I know" -looking somewhere else, trying to hide his blush- "but Komatsu said he can travel in a few weeks, you don't need to stress yourself"

"But I want to do it" -she said giving him a hug and grinning at him- "this also gave me the excuse to not only touch you, but also to spend more time with you!"

"Don't said that things" -blushing at her words-

"But it's true!" -She said giggling at his blush- "you are cute when you blush" -she said making him blush more- "so? Can we go?"

"If you are sure, then get over Kiss" -he said with uncertainty in his voice, mounting in Kiss with a blush and Hitomi behind him with a grin-

A few hours later we see the two of them outside of Hotel Gourmet, and many men glazing at Hitomi like a piece of meat.

"Hitomi-chan? What are you doing here?" -Sani asked, behind him where Rin and Toriko.

"Why? I'm so undesirable and unwanted?" -Hitomi asked with a straight face, Sani blush and Rin and Toriko chuckled at Sani.

"O-of course not Hitomi-chan!"-Sani said excusing himself.

"Hehehehe, easy, it's only a joke" -Hitomi giggle at Sani discomfort, patting his cheek in a friendly way, causing Sani to blush and pout.

"Not fair" -he mumbled in embarrassment, all of them chuckled at it.

"It's so easy to tease you, you're adorable!" -Hitomi giggle and pinch his cheek, and Sani blushed even more.

"Hitomi, stop that, you are making a scene" -Coco said looking around with shame.

"Relax Coco!" -She giggle hugging his neck playfully, Coco obviously blushed with her action- "I'm only enjoying my time in the city! That's not a sin!"

"But still!" Coco said obviously worried.

Hitomi sighed and then leaned her head against Coco causing him to blush.

"I'll be fine" she said.

"But you always feel bad when we are in crowded places" -he said blushing and looking aside with worry.

"You need to trust me a little bit more" -she frowned and kissed his nose playfully, and when he blushed more she giggled and released him to face the others-

"Hitomi" Coco blushed and then nodded, "I trust you"

"Aw, how cute" Rin said making the two blush

"I know! Coco is really cute!" -She said with a light blush, but with a smug smile-

"Hitomi!" Coco exclaimed embarrassed

"Are you sure you two aren't dating" Toriko said

"Yeah" -Hitomi said frowning a little, to smile amused- "it's a shame, after all we could do a great couple"

"Hitomi!" Coco said again while blushing.

"Come on, Coco" she then took hold of his hand, "show me the city"

"B-but don't we come here because you want to meet Komatsu?" -he said, trying to avoid a possible date like tour.

"Oohh, that is true!" -She said giggling and face the others- "you guys are here to see Komatsu-san?"

"Yeah, but we can wait" Toriko said while grinning.

"Toriko" Coco muttered.

"That's great!" She looked at Coco, "so, doesn't it means you can show me around?"

"NOOOO! I REFUSE!"-Sani yell in jealousy- "if someone is going to show Hitomi-chan the city that is me!"

"How about you both show Hitomi the city" Toriko proposed

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Rin said and then latched onto Toriko, "that way I get to be alone with Toriko!"

"Rin-chan, you never change, do you?" -Hitomi said amused at her behavior, and turn to face Coco and Sani- "I don't mind if Sani join us, so, where first?"

"Good luck! Coco! Oni-chan!" Rin said and then dragged Toriko to somewhere- "have fun Hitomi-nee! And try to not mess even more oni-chan's head, is enough messed up how it is!" -Sani yelled denials to that for a few moments-

"That was interesting" Hitomi said as she saw the two leave

"Hitomi-chan, do you mind if we leave this foul and we have a date?"-Sani asked, obviously jealous- "after all you are too beautiful to be with him"

"You do't need to be mean to Coco!" -She said pitching his cheek- "Coco is great! And about the date, I don't think it's a good idea"

"Sani" Coco muttered

"Come on, let's just go and have fun" she said and then grabbed their hands and started walking

"And Sani, stop with that!" -She said annoyed- "I'm not a free sample to taste at your heart content"

"Sorry" he said as he withdrew his touches.

"How do I taste though?" She asked

"Hitomi!" -Coco said scandalized- "don't ask those things!"

"Why not? I'm curious!" -she said, the two males blushed at that.

"It's still embarrassing" they said in unison.

Hitomi giggled causing them to blush.

"You two are so cute like that"-she said pitching theirs cheeks playfully- "do you need a kiss to calm yourselfs?" -she joke.

They both blushed as she said that.

"Don't say such embarrassing things like that!" They yelled while red.

"Hehehe" -she giggled at that- "but is funny, and I really don't mind to give a few kisses at my cute little friends" -she said playfully.

"Hitomi" they said while blushing.

"Anyway, where should we go?" she asked.

After a few hours of exploring the city, between giggles and playful flirting by Hitomi and blushes from the males, they went back to the restaurant, there they encounter Toriko and Rin talking to a small chef, Komatsu to be more precise.

"Toriko! Rin-chan!" -Hitomi wave her hand in a friendly hi- "sorry for the wait, these two have been a mess" -she giggle at their red faces- "I would say they're a handful" she joked causing them to blush even more.

"Please stop" they said.

"Fine" she sighed.

"Hitomi-nee" - Rin said clearly amused.

She then noticed the little chef and a baby wall penguin right next to him.

"And who are you two?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Komatsu" he then gestured to the penguin, "and this is Yun"

"You feel like a soft, caring person, I like you!" - She said to look at her companions- "you were right, he is nice" -then she turn her face to look at the penguin- "and you my little friend, are absolutely adorable!"

*Yun! Yun!*

Hitomi's eyes widened as she looked at the penguin.

"Can I hug you?" she asked

*Yun!*

Yun then walked over to Hitomi.

"You're so adorable!" She said as she hugged the penguin.

"Hitomi, control yourself" -Coco said uncomfortable.

"Why? This little guy want a hug and I want to hug him" -she said with Yun in her blossom- "or maybe you want a hug too?" -At that question Coco blush.

"Do you want it?" -she giggled and release Yun- "you only needed to ask!" -she huged him and kissed his nose- "better?"

"Yeah" he blushed.

*Yun!*

Hitomi looked at the penguin and then squealed and hugged him.

"Too cute!"

"That is Hitomi-chan" -Sani said with amusement- "beautiful as always, and always with a like to beautiful things and actions"

"You say something" she said while hugging Yun.

"Hitomi-nee is in her own world" -Rin said giggling- "she never change" -frowning a little in concern- "I wonder..."

"Ah" Komatsu said not knowing what to say in this situation.

"Oh yeah, you're the chef Komatsu that made the Century Soup" she said "how improper of me! I am Hitomi!"

"Don't worry! You were only exited, right?" - Komatsu said amused, making her blush.

"Yeah" -looking at the building in sudden interest- "You are talented" -she said releasing Yun and walking closer to him- "your electrical pulses seem to resound with the ingredients here, that is serious talent you got there"

"Electrical pulse?" Komatsu asked

"Yeah, every living being have electric energy, the nerves and brain utilize it, and I have certain control of that electricity, because of that I'm able to feel it. I call that basic and instinctive action _electric pulse_" -she said with a soft smile.

"Oh, that's amazing!" He exclaimed.

*Yun!*

Yun walked over to Komatsu.

Hitomi smiled, "He's really attached to you" -smiling sadly- "But even if my ability sound amazing, it's not so great" -she said with a little frown.

"She tended to get sick when we were in crowded places or full of technology" -Coco said in clear concern.

"Stop acting so overconcerned! That was in the past!" -Hitomi said in annoyance, pulling his cheek to stop that train of throughs- "I'm fine!"

"Can you stop that, it's starting to hurt" he said.

"Sorry!" -She giggled and kiss his cheek, causing a bright blush in Coco- "better?"

"Yeah thanks" he said while rubbing his cheek.

"And he said they are not dating..." -Toriko laughed in amusement.

"It's true" Coco said embarrassed.

"You guys would make a cute couple" Rin said.

"I know!" -Hitomi giggled at the blush in Coco's face, ignorant of Sani's jealous glare- "but Coco is stubborn! He is such a child when he want, isn't it true?" -She asked poking his cheek playfully.

"No, I'm not" he said.

"You can be" Sani and Toriko said in unison.

"What?!" Coco exclaimed.

"There are times you act like a child" Toriko said.

"You're one to talk" the rest of the group said.

"At least Toriko act like a cute child, Coco is an annoying stubborn child" -Hitomi said giggling and hugging an arm of Toriko playfully- "I prefer Toriko childish actitude! I like Toriko more!" -she said jokingly, but that cause a light blush in him, and jealous to the others males.

"I agree with Hitomi-nee!" -Rin said clutching herself to his other arm with a giggle- "Toriko is the best!"

"Hmph" Sani said while pouting.

"Sani" Hitomi said and then patted his cheeks, "There, there" -touching his pout- "you are cute also! But there's not doubt Toriko is cuter"

"Hmph" Sani said again.

Coco's eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at them interact with each other.

This is pretty interesting to see, Komatsu thought as he looked at the jealous Coco watching Hitomi.

"Do you need a kiss to feel better?" -she ask playfully, that question snap Coco to reality.

Sani immediately blushed as she said that.

*Chu.*

Coco's eyes widened as Hitomi kissed Sani on the cheek

"There! Better?" -she giggle, and Coco in a rush action hug her protectively- "Coco?"

"Mine" he whispered into her ear causing her to blush.

"Coco" she said "Silly boy" -she smile and kiss his nose with a blush in her face- "you know I only have eyes for you"

"Awww, soo cute!" -Rin squeal in adoration.

"You two are so going out" Toriko said causing them to break up.

"Toriko!" Coco exclaimed.

"It's true, all you guys have to do is admit that you like each other and start dating" Toriko said.

"Shut up! I am not going to date with her!" -Coco said embarrassed pushing Hitomi away of his body with a blush-

"Damn Toriko" -Hitomi murmured- "You know I like Coco, but is him who act like a little stubborn kid!" -She said clearly annoyed- "and you have to go and break the moment!" -Pinching Toriko's cheek painfully- "I'll retract, you are the worst of all!"

"Ow!" Toriko yelped in pain, "LET GO!"

"No" she said bluntly "Feel the pain!" - She said in anger pulling more-

"Ow!" He yelled

"Um, Hitomi-san don't you think you should let go" Komatsu asked.

"Nope" she said bluntly causing everyone to sigh.

"He deserve that and more!" -Pulling more to glare at Toriko- "how do you dare to interrupt Coco's actions! Do you know how difficult is to make Coco act like that?!"

"I get it!" He cried

"C'mon Hitomi-san calm down" Komatsu said

"Hitomi-nee, you know Toriko always act like that" -Rin said softly- "and even if he deserve a punishment and you are good with them, can't you leave it for this time?" -Rin ask with a pout-

"Ahhh" -she sign in annoyance- "I supposed I can make an exception this time and forgive him" -releasing his cheek suddenly, making Toriko fall in his ass, to glare at him- "the next time you interrupt Coco, you'll beg for something like this, I'll make myself clear?!"- That make Toriko shudder in fright.

Scary, the others thought as they looked at Hitomi

"Anyway, Hitomi-san, would you like to come over to the Gourmet Hotel. I'll serve you the Century Soup" Komatsu said.

"That would be great!" She exclaimed, "I can't wait to try it"

"You seem very enthusiastic to taste a soup that makes people look so disgusting"-Sani said with a frown.

"That is because Coco said it was delicious, and Coco isn't the most vocal when it comes to tastes!" - She said giggling at Coco's blush.

"True" Komatsu said.

"Huh?" The rest of the group said.

"Well when everyone was eating the century soup, he was the one hiding his face" he explained.

"I believe you! He is such a shy boy!" -She said pitching Coco's cheek affectionate- "I'm unable to stay mad with him! He is just too adorable!"

"Please stop that" Coco said while blushing.

"It's true though" she said.

"Let's just go to the hotel and eat the soup" Coco said trying to change the subject.

"Fine, fine" she said, and then the group started to head towards the Gourmet Hotel.

"Hitomi-san is good to Coco-san" -Komatsu comment to Toriko and Rin- "She seems to help him with his insecurities, even if he don't realize it"

"Yeah, that's why they're perfect for each other" Rin said- "but Hitomi-nee can be perfect for almost every male, after all Hitomi-nee is the most amazing woman"

"Even if I agree with you in that Hitomi is the most amazing woman, I believe she'll be better with me" -Sani said in jealous.

"Don't be stupid onii-chan! They are perfect! Perfect!" -Rin yell- "but is sad how he keep shying away when she tease him, she is really loyal"

"Yeah" -the others frown.

"If only they stopped being in denial" Toriko said.

"I believe is more like Hitomi-san don't want to rush the things and scare Coco-san" -Komatsu said to start to scratch his neck- "but that is only a guess, after all I don't know Hitomi-san!"

*Yun! Yun!*

"Yun really likes her too" he said as he looked at the happy penguin.

"Come here sweetheart!" -Hitomi smile softly, and lift him to place him in her blossom, hugging him- "you are so cute! I love you!" -She said giggling at his movements.

"Dont said that things, you'll make Kiss jealous" -Coco said serious.

"Isn't it more like you are jealous?" -She ask flirting to him causing a bright blush in him- "don't worry, I love you more!" -Kissing his nose.

"They are so dating" everyone said.

"We're not dating!" Coco exclaimed.

"He is such a child" -Hitomi said in an amused but exasperated tone.

"I'm not a child!" -Coco said.

"You act like one, a 5 years old who still believe the girls have cotties" -She sign in annoyance.

"No I'm not" he tried to argue, that was when Hitomi kissed him on the cheek.

"There, there" she said comforting him.

"I like you, even when you act like that" -kissing his cheek again.

"Stop that!" -Coco said blushing and taking a few steeps backwards- "you don't need to kiss me!"

"Maybe" -She giggle- "but I want it"

"Anyway" Komatsu said, "just take your seats and I'll go and get the soup"

"Alright," she said and then kissed Coco on the cheek again causing him to blush.

"Hitomi-chan, take a seat here! You look more beautiful in this light!" -Sani said patting the seat at his side- "even if you always look beautiful"

"Thanks Sani" -taking that seat and touching his nose playfully- "you are really sweet"

Coco glowered at Sani as the two interacted with each other.

That was when Toriko pushed him into the seat that was on the other side of Hitomi.

"Toriko! What are you doing?!" -Coco said embarrassed.

"Stop been stubborn and take a seat with Hitomi-chan!" -Toriko said bluntly.

"But" he tried to argue.

"Coco" she said, "do you not like sitting next to me?"

"It's not that" -he mumbled, too nervous to talk properly.

"Then?" -She ask with a frown, at that Coco take his seat silently but evading to look at her.

"Coco" she asked.

"It's nice" he blushed while looking away.

"You are such a cutie" -She giggled and hug him, nuzzling his neck- "I really like you!"

"H-Hitomi!" -He exclaimed embarrassed but enjoying the contact.

"Here's the soup" Komatsu said as he pushed a cart with multiple servings of the century soup.

"Thanks Komatsu-chan!" -Hitomi said smiling at him and getting up to help him, and even if that was an innocent gesture Coco is unable to repress his jealousy, hugging her at his chest.

Why is that, Coco thought as he looked at Hitomi smiling at others, when I see her smiling at others, I feel a strange pain in my chest.

"Do you realize I smile to you more than any other?" -She said resting her head in his shoulder, almost like reading his troughs- "after all I love you"

Coco blushed and looked at Hitomi.

"I love you too" he whispered.

"I know" -she said giggling- "that mean we are dating now?"

"No" -he said stubbornly.

"You are mean!" -She said pouting.

This is why they aren't together, the others thought and sighed.

"Something the matter" Coco asked.

You, they thought.

"Nope" they said in unison.

"Is this the century soup? It feel so harmonious and synchronic! I bet it taste wonderful!" -she said without a second through at Coco's refuse, that make the other realize that it is probably a common occurrence between the two, making them give another sign.

"Don't be shy, try it" Komatsu said.

*Yun! Yun!*

The wall penguin cheered.

"Thanks! Itadakimasu!" -she said putting a spoonful in her mouth, at that her eyes shine and the sides of her mouth lift in a grin, not like the others silly grins but a flirtatious and almost sinful grin, at that all the males blushed- "that is delicious! Thanks Komatsu-chan!"

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it" he said.

"Come on guys, eat it" Hitomi said.

"You know...even when you eat that beautiful but disgusting soup you look beautiful" -Sani said trying to catch her attention.

"Thanks, I suppose, but you don't need to said that things of Komatsu-chan soup" -she said in fondest and annoyance.

"Delicious" Toriko said with a gigantic smile on his face.

Toriko, the others thought as they saw his ridiculous smile.

"Hehehe!" -Hitomi giggle at that, clutching her sides in an attempt to stop- "you look funny, what a cute funny face!" -giggling more.

Coco blushed as he saw her.

"It makes me want to give you a hug and a kiss" -she continue to giggle looking at Toriko's grin- "you look adorable!"

Toriko! Coco thought angrily.

"Don't said that!" -Toriko said embarrassed with a light blush in his cheeks.

"Why not? Its true!" -Hitomi said giggling.

"It's making a certain someone jealous" Toriko said.

"Huh? Who" she asked.

"Him" -pointing at Coco.

"That is fine! After all he know I prefer him, I love him, and that is not going to change because of a hug or a kiss" -she state with a straight face, at Hitomi's bluntly remark Coco couldn't help the blush and small smile that form in his face.

"What" she said, "you didn't think I'd love you" she then kissed him on the cheek again causing him to blush.

"S-stop that!" -almost falling with chair and all because his sudden movement to get away of her- "dont kiss me!"

"Why? You like it when I do!" -she said giggling at his face and kissing his cheek one more time.

"Still" he said.

Hitomi then caressed his cheek.

"You know...I can give you a proper kiss, not in the cheek but in the lips" -she said serious, only an amused glint in her eyes betrayed her not so serious statement- "that'll be better?"

"Wha?" Coco started to stutter.

This is escalating quickly, Toriko thought.

"Sooo? Can I give it to you?" - she said flirting, slowly closing the space between them.

"Stay away!" -Coco yell standing, his face a bright red blush, almost fainting at their almost kiss, that only cause Hitomi giggle.

"You are cute!" -She giggle at him, a faint resigned sign leaving her lips, barely noticeable.

Toriko sighed as he looked at the two that were standing right in front of each other.

He then smiled and pushed Coco towards Hitomi.

Their lips meet, Coco blush and try to get away, but Hitomi is faster and hug his neck, maintaining him in this place.

After a few more seconds she leave him go, and smile at him.

" Was that good?" -she said joking, after that Coco's face meet the table, fainting because of the embarrassment, that make Hitomi giggle in amusement - "only you Coco..."

"Is Coco-san alright?" Komatsu asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" she said as she then propped him up onto his chair- "His brain shut down because the shock and embarrassment, a pity really" -giggling at her own words.

"Anyway, how about we order something else to eat until Coco wakes up" she said.

"Yeah, more food!" Toriko said as he finished his Century Soup.

"Is Coco-san always like that?" -Komatsu ask insecure.

"How? Stubborn? Shy? Silly?" -Hitomi ask amused- "pretty much!"

Komatsu laughed, "I better get back into the kitchen, those dishes aren't going to cook themselves"

"Go ahead Komatsu-chan" she said.

"Get me five of everything" Toriko said to a waiter.

"Uh, yes sire" the waiter said and then left.

"Toriko" -Hitomi said to catch his attention- "thanks, I owe you one!"

"I was just stretching" he said while drinking a glass of wine.

"Right" she said while giving him a warm smile- "Even if that is true, thank you" -giving him a warmer happy smile- "this is the first time Coco left his ward down enough time to do that, have been years since I give him a kiss"

"That's interesting" he said as he continued to drink.

Hitomi smiled as she then waited for the food.

-Various minutes later.

"Nnhg" -Coco murmured regaining conscious- "what happened?"

"You fainted when I asked you if the kiss was good" -Hitomi said amused a few inches of his face that make Coco blush- "are you feeling better? Or do you need a kiss to help you?" -She ask giggling-

"I'm fine!" -he said with his hand in her face, pushing her away, his face completely red-

"You are mean!" -She said pouting.

"Come on guys! Let's eat!" Toriko said, "Itadakimasu" he then proceeded to devour everything in sight.

"We better start eating or else Toriko's going to eat it all" Hitomi said.

"That's true" -Coco said looking around, evading her, of all the rest.

"Not fair!" -Sani grumbled in a dark corner- "I'm better for her!"

"Sani! Stop been childish and come here to eat!" -Hitomi said annoyed, a faint smile betraying her amusement.

"Alright'" he said and then took a seat right next to Rin.

"Even though I don't want to be around your poison" he said while looking at Coco.

"You only said that because you want I would be dating you" -She said with a sign- "I would not do it, but I can give you a kiss" -she said winking a few times, that make Sani blush and Coco growl.

"You don't do such a thing!" -Coco said hugging her at his chest.

"Fine!" -She said resting her head in his shoulder- "do you want potatoes smashed with fruit sauce?" -Lifting her folk at his mouth.

"That's not necessary" he try to say.

"It's fine" she said and then fed him before he could protest.

"Hitomi-nee sure know how to shut Coco's protests" -Rin said giggling- "they look so cute together"

Many spoonfuls, between mild protests to Coco side and giggles to Hitomi and Rin side, one jealous Sani and one amused Toriko, and the 5 bishokuyas full stomach later.

"That was delicious!" -Hitomi giggle and nuzzle Coco's neck, Coco chuckled at that with his face flushed.

"Yeah" -Coco said caressing her cheek in an affectionate way.

Hitomi sighed as she nuzzled into Coco's neck causing him to blush

"Did you guys enjoy it?" Komatsu asked as he walked over to them.

"It was delicious" she said.

"But I believe is time to get going" -she stand and help Coco in his feet- "somebody drunk too much, and I'm starting to feel a little dizzy, much electricity around and all that" -She said making a diminishing gesture with her hand.

"I'm fine" he said with a flushed face.

"Of course, sweetheart" she said as she helped him stand.

"It's your head hurting too bad?" -He said caressing her cheek- "you always overstress yourself" -nuzzling her neck- "you need to be more careful"

"I know, I know" -she said patting his back, giggling and clearly amused at him- "and you need to drink a little less"

"I'm fine" he said while swaying a little.

"I'm going to take him home, the food was delicious" she said.

"Thank you, come over anytime you want" Komatsu said as he watched the two leave.

"Coco is a lovable drunk" -Rin giggle at the scene.

"I know" -Toriko laugh- "and he only drink when Hitomi is close, that way he can be touchy with her and blame the alcohol"

"I was wondering why Coco was drinking" Komatsu said

"I seriously don't know what she sees in him" Sani said

"Come on Sani, you know those two are made for each other!" Toriko said while slapping Sani's back.

"Still" he said.

"You need to get over it, after the 'paint incident' we lost all chance to be with her" -Toriko said signing in remembrance- "even if that was pretty funny"

"Hmph" he said.

"Come on onii-chan!" -Rin said.

Hitomi giggled as Coco nuzzled into her shoulder.

"You really need to lay off the booze next time" she said.

"I don't wanna" he mumbled with his head on her shoulder

The two returned to Coco's house with the help of Kiss, Hitomi practically carrying Coco all the way to his bedroom and helping him to get into bed.

"There you are!" -Hitomi said covering Coco's body with his sheets.

"Don't go" -he said hugging her and burying his face in her neck- "stay"

"Tomorrow morning you are going to feel guilty if I do that" -she said frowning.

"Don't matter, I wanna you here" -hugging her tightly.

"Fine!" -She said hugging him back- "I'm staying"

"Warm" he said as he hugged her.

"Yeah" she said as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Coco, when are you going to accept my feelings" she whispered and then started to fall asleep.

"I love you" -he mumbled in response, but she was already sleeping, though, that doesn't mean she didn't hear, and the smile in her face was the proof of that.

The next morning.

"H-HitomiI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" -Coco yell in embarrassment.

"Shut up! I'm sleeping!" -she answer sleepy burying her face in his neck and nuzzling it- "you smell good"

"Wait!" He said as he tried to pry her off of him.

"I knew it," she said, "you are already feeling ashamed"

"Of course I'm ashamed! This is improper!" -He said.

"Coco" -she said looking directly at his eyes- "just this time make me a favor and hug me" -nuzzling his neck.

"Hitomi" he stuttered, "this is still improper" he then pulled her closer to him, looking aside with a bright blush and a little shy smile in his lips causing her to smile with her face buried in his shoulder.

"Thank you" she whispered.

'Maybe the next time I ask for a kiss...' -she giggle at her troughs- "I love you silly boy"

"Hitomi" he said while blushing.

"I love you" she said as she snuggled into the warmth of his body.

* * *

A/N: I know Coco doesn't drink because his fear to hurt somebody if he lost control of his poison, Hitomi and Coco have been semi-dating for years, and because she is a bishokuya with gourmet cell she generate antibodies to Coco's poison, after all the first years they both start their relationship Coco's poison was less dangerous than now, and with their continuous contact isn't difficut to generate a inmunity to that

Important: One of the alternatives versions is SanixHitomi slight Toriko&ZebraxHitomi onesided CocoxHitomi, and other one is ZebraxHitomi onesided Coco&SanixHitomi slight TorikoxHitomi, there are others two but you need to wait to discover them

Hitomi was in love with the boys, but in the time of 'the paint incident' she make a different choice, and that choice change the future of them in a way nobody have expected

GOOD FOOD FOR EVERYONE!


End file.
